


A Letter

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, just a one-shot, what if au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: This story begins in 1997, my graduating year, and centers around my best friend, Harriet Potter.I am Hermione Granger, and this is our story.
Relationships: referenced Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Letter

> _ In 1927, Gellert Grindelwald took the world by storm with an army of magical creatures called Obscurials, and the Statute of Secrecy was broken. The Free Peoples Resistance was formed, prompting a cooperation between Magicks and Non-Magicks for the first time since Merlin. _
> 
> _ In 1928, the countries under Grindelwald’s control suffered massive turnovers as the Magickless Peoples were placed into a Workforce Program and the Magical Peoples were given their ‘rightful’ positions in the government. Magical Orphanages were also opened around the world within countries under Grindelwald’s control (which was everywhere except the New World), and it was made illegal for Magickless People to raise Magical children. _
> 
> _ In 1945, Albus Dumbledore moved against Grindelwald personally and led a strike against Grindelwald’s capital in Nurmengard, Austria. While the battle was won, the Resistance was met with a personal crushing defeat as Albus Dumbledore was captured and forced to complete his soulbond with his soulmate, Gellert Grindelwald, permanently binding his magic from ever harming Grindelwald again. _
> 
> _ In 1947, the formal armies of the last free governments in the New World were defeated. The Global Plan was promptly begun, and the same turnover that was done with Grindelwald’s previously conquered countries were done in the newly conquered countries. The Workforce Program was also continued at this time for the rest of the world. _
> 
> _ In 1948, the first Magick Census was performed and completed, followed quickly by a series of specialized censuses concerning Squibs and Non-Magical Peoples. Also, the world was now under a single currency called Bars, Rods, Units, and Bits. There are a hundred bits to a unit. A hundred units to a rod, and five rods to a bar. Each bar equals five hundred ounces of gold. Each rod equals a hundred ounces. Each unit equals one ounce, and each bit equals thirty grams of gold.  _
> 
> _ In 1949, the first Magickless Ghettos were formed and enforced around the world. Within Europe they were called Muggle Cities. _
> 
> _ In 1950, a magic blood test was created. This blood test was promptly put into use in all hospitals within the Ghettos to screen for Magic Born children. Because of the sudden influx of Magic Born children, more Magical Orphanages were created, and around them eventually grew schools and towns. As the Magical populations grew, the Boundary Line Law was put into actions, prohibiting all Magical Peoples from entering any Magickless Ghetto without proper protection and authorization.  _
> 
> _ In 1957, there was a revolt by the Non-Magic workers. It was later called the Bloody Revolt, and thousands were killed and even more were missing in action. _
> 
> _ And of course, behind the scenes, there were the Magical Genetics and Research labs within the governments of every country in the world. This had been established back during the 1920s and has carried on with scientists experimenting on Muggles, Squibs, Muggle Borns, and dissenting Pureblood and Half Blood Magicks. _
> 
> _ This story begins in 1997, my graduating year, and centers around my best friend, Harriet Potter. _
> 
> _ I am Hermione Granger, and this is our story. _


End file.
